


Unlikely Allies

by newbie



Category: Alien movies - Fandom, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Sexual Assault, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Doctor Elizabeth Shaw wakes up restrained in a hospital to find her limbs restrained and the android nurse David 8 standing above her.***********************************I promise I plan on updating this eventually, depression has been hitting me hard lately but I haven’t abandoned this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello Doctor Shaw, I’m David, David Eight, I’m here to assist you in any way I can,” Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw David’s perfect smile and deep blue eyes looking down at her. She tried to get up and found herself restrained to the bed.

“Yes, I’m sorry about the restraints but Doctor Holloway brought you in in such a state the doctors thought it would be best to keep you restrained so you wouldn’t hurt yourself any more.” David’s smile turned to a frown and he took Elizabeth’s hand in some sort of attempt to comfort her.

Elizabeth tried to sit up but couldn’t.

“David,” she said calmly.

“Yes Doctor Shaw,” the tall blonde smiled at her.

“Please call me Elizabeth,” she smiled hoping that he would be an ally to her and help her get out of here.

“Of course, how can I assist you Elizabeth?”

“Could you help me sit up? I’m sure you couldn’t take the restraints off without a doctor’s orders but if you could adjust the bed so I’m sitting up it would make me more comfortable.” She hoped that she could gain his trust and he’d help her figure out where the hell she was and how to get out.

“Oh it’s no problem I can remove the restraints and help you up,” he said as he began to free her arms.

“I was designed to withstand extreme conditions so I am quite confident you won’t damage me,” David added as he worked on freeing her legs.

“Furthermore, I was instructed to keep you calm and comfortable. You are quite calm and if removing your restraints will make you more comfortable I must do so. I am positive you will not attempt to hurt yourself again and should I be wrong I can quickly administer a sedative.”

Elizabeth’s limbs were free and she stretched her entire body like she had just woken up from a long sleep, which was actually quite possible as she wasn’t sure how long she was asleep. She looked at the bandage on her wrist and wondered what Charlie had done to her to make the doctors believe she was a danger to herself. She thought about what to do or say next as David stood above her silently smiling.

“David, you said you were designed to withstand extreme conditions, what did you mean?”

Before David could answer Elizabeth realized he must me an android.

“Oh I understand, you’re an android. I had read that Weyland industries were going to approve their latest androids for use in hospitals.”

“Precisely I am here to nurse you back to health, while you recover,” David smiled, he seemed glad that he didn’t have to break the news he was an android to her, but Elizabeth knew that androids didn’t really feel anything he was simply smiling to keep her calm.

“David, does doctor patient confidentiality apply to androids?” Elizabeth asked hoping that she could confide in him without having him report back to Charlie. “Please sit, make yourself comfortable,” she added.

David paused as he sat on the foot of Elizabeth’s bed he appeared to be thinking what to say next.

“Well yes and no,” The android said as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

“For example, I have been ordered, by your doctors, to do everything I can to keep you comfortable and calm. If you confided something in me that would cause you distress if it were revealed to your doctors I would not be able to tell them. If you were to tell me something in confidence and you said that if I told anyone it would cause you mental distress I would not be able to break the confidence.”

“Perfect. I understand completely.” Elizabeth smiled confident that David was her ticket out of this hospital.

“Good, I am glad you understand,” the android smiled.

“Well, what I am about to tell you would cause me extreme mental, and possibly even physical, distress if you told anyone, my doctors, Doctor Holloway, no one else can know what I’m going to tell you. Do you understand?”

“Yes I understand anything you tell me now will remain between us.”

“Good. I trust you.”

“I am happy to hear you trust me, please feel free to confide in me,” David’s smile seemed so genuine Elizabeth felt confident he would not break her trust.

“I didn’t try to hurt myself,” she looked at the bandage on her wrist. “Charlie and I had a fight, I was going to leave him and he got very angry. He grabbed me from behind as I was walking out and had me in a chokehold, I tried to struggle but quickly realized there was no point, he’s much bigger and stronger than me. As I started to drift out of consciousness I heard him say, the only way you’re going to leave me is in a body box. The next thing I knew I woke up here.” Tears were streaming down her face.

“Elizabeth, I believe you, and I will do everything in my power to help you,” David said as he rubbed her arm, he seemed genuinely upset by what she has told him.

“Thank you,” Elizabeth said as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I trust you.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains implied sexual assault.

“Stop it, I said no,” Elizabeth was talking in her sleep and flailing.

Across the room David was sitting in a chair watching something on a tablet. He looked up towards Elizabeth and arched his eyebrow.

“Elizabeth, are you alright?” He asked, placing the tablet down on the table next to him. When she didn’t answer he walked over and saw her shaking in her bed.

“NO,” Elizabeth shouted, before opening her eyes and jumping up. She was shaking and crying and David wrapped his arms around her tightly hugging her attempting to boost her oxytocin and serotonin levels.

“It’s alright,” the android said softly, “you’re safe. No one will harm you while I’m here.”

Elizabeth let out a deep sigh of relief before speaking. “Thank you David, I’m alright now.”

“Your heart is still beating at an accelerated rate,” he said as he help her wrist. “Perhaps more hugging will help, hugs have been proven to boost her oxytocin and serotonin levels. In fact humans can suffer from what is called touch starvation, when they don’t get enough skin to skin connect with each other.” David explained as he held her tightly.

Elizabeth’s body relaxed in his embrace and her breathing and heart rate returned to normal, she took a deep breath.

“You smell nice,” she said as she pulled away. “I didn’t think an android would smell nice,” she added with a smile.

“Thank you,” David answered with a wide smile. “Most androids smell more, clinical shall we say, but I take pride in my appearance so I make sure to wash my hair several times in a week.”

“That explains it,” Elizabeth laughed.

“In fact,” he added whispering in her ear, “I’m not a natural blonde.”

Elizabeth burst into tears of laughter.

“It’s true, before I was commissioned for hospital use I was at the home of Ms. Meredith Vickers, acting CEO of Weyland enterprises, and I stole her blonde hair dye.”

When she finally composed herself Elizabeth said, “Well you could have fooled me.”

“I’m glad to see you smiling, you have a lovely smile,” David said as he pushed a strand of Elizabeth’s hair behind her ear.

“If I ever get out of here, I promise to sneak you some blonde hair dye, it suits you.” Elizabeth’s smile faded as she considered the fact that she might never get out of this psych ward.

“Thank you, I would like that very much. Would you like to watch a movie with me? While you were sleeping I started watching my favorite movie Lawrence of Arabia,” David asked trying to cheer Elizabeth up.

“That would be nice, I’ve never seen it,” Elizabeth perked up at the idea of doing such menial and normal activity.

“Perfect,” David stood up and brought over the tablet.

“This is supposed to be for medical logs only, but I’ve hacked into the satellite signal so I can watch movies,” he said as he sat next to her on the bed.

“Naughty boy,” Elizabeth teased.

Just as they were getting comfortable the door opened and David immediately stood up and held Elizabeth’s wrist. She noticed him quickly exit the movie and open her chart.

“Vitals are normal, doctor,” the android said coldly as he handed the table over to Dr. Holloway.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better Lizzie,” Charlie said as he looked over her chart. “We’ll have you out of here and back home soon enough,” he added as he kissed her forehead.

“Fuck you Charlie!” Elizabeth yelled as she slapped him.

“You made me bleed Lizzie, not doing as well as I had hoped I see. David please restrain Elizabeth and deliver a sedative.”

Dr. Holloway ordered. “Dr. Holloway I’m sure that’s not necessary, she seems calm now,” David pleaded for his friend.

“I’m sorry, are you disobeying a direct order? Because I’m sure you are aware of the fact that if you were to disobey an order, it would mean that you were malfunctioning and in need of a diagnostic check and possibly to be decommissioned.” Dr. Holloway answered angrily.

“Of course not Dr. Holloway. I was simply pointing out that the Dr. Shaw seems calm now, but as you are her doctor I will follow your orders to the letter. I find that humans tend to let emotion get in the way of making the best decision, and given the personal relationship between the you and Dr. Shaw I thought it would be wise to give you all the information,” David smiled.

“Well, she does seem calmer now, so I guess there’s no need for the restraints. But I want you to deliver a half dose of sedative right now, so she remains calm for the rest of the examination.”

“Of course doctor,” David said as he walked over with the needle.

‘I’m sorry,’ he mouth to Elizabeth as he administered the dose.

“Good, now please exit the room so I may examine the patient.”

“Yes doctor,” David answered coldly knowing that if he protested things would only get worse for both him and Elizabeth.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Holloway came out of the room buckling his belt, with another scratch on his face. “I think we should have used the whole dose of sedative, but no matter, the patient is calm now,” he said tapping David on his shoulder as if they were old friends.

“I’ll be back tomorrow for another exam,” he added as he walked down the hall.

David rushed into the room and saw Elizabeth in the fetal position rocking on the bed, he eyes were immediately drawn to the blood stain between her legs. “I’m here now Elizabeth.” David said as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

“Would you like help to you to the shower?” David asked. He didn’t know what to do for her. Suddenly David was feeling things, he knew he shouldn’t feel emotion but sure enough he felt rage at Dr. Holloway for hurting his friend, and despair for Elizabeth and the physical and mental pain she was experiencing.

“I don’t think I could wash myself, I’m too weak.” Elizabeth answered through sobs. “Well then I shall help you, and as soon as you are washed up you’ll feel much better. After you shower we’ll watch my favorite movie to unwind and once you are feeling more relaxed we’ll work on a plan to get you out of here.” David said as he carried Elizabeth to the bathroom and sat her on the seat in the shower.

“David I can’t thank you enough, you’ve been so kind to me. If we manage to get me out of here do you promise you’ll come with me?” Elizabeth asked as she tried to take off her hospital gown and almost fell off the seat. She was weak both from the sedative David had been forced to give her, and from Charlie’s “examination.”

“Of course. Who else will buy me hair dye?” He answered causing Elizabeth to laugh and him to smile with pride that he was able to help her feel better.

“Now,” he said as he undressed her, “let’s get you washed up.” David started the shower and cleaned Elizabeth with such care, she didn’t flinch as he touched her. She even let him wash her entire body. The warm water and his gentle hands carefully washing her calmed Elizabeth so much she almost fell asleep.

When he was done washing her David helped Elizabeth to her feet and wrapped her in a towel. He walked her to the bed, and got her a pair of clean hospital scrubs so she would be more comfortable. Once she was dressed and settled in bed David brought over the tablet so they could watch Lawrence of Arabia.

“Will you lay down with me.” Elizabeth asked, surprising David, she hadn’t spoken since the came out of the bathroom, and he thought she must have been half asleep from a combination of the sedative and trauma she’s been through.

“Of course,” the android answered climbing in bed and wrapping his arms around Elizabeth, she was curled up on his chest.

“This is nice, feels like normal. I haven’t felt normal in days,” Elizabeth said before letting out a big yawn.

“Good, that’s what I like to hear. Now you watch the movie and I will think of how to get us out of here,” David said to an already sleeping Elizabeth.

“Dr. Holloway will never harm you again as long as I am here.” He added, before gently kissing the top of Elizabeth’s head.

“Mmm,” Elizabeth purred in her sleep.

David smiled and watched her sleep, he knew he was going to have to come up with a way for them to escape before Dr. Holloway returned tomorrow, but for now the most important thing was keeping Elizabeth calm and making sure she slept peacefully and that’s exactly what he planned on doing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Who’s there?” Charlie Holloway called down the seemingly empty hall. When he didn’t hear any reply Dr. Holloway shrugged and locked his office with his thumb print.

Inside the supply closet down the hall, David stood perfectly still, till he was sure Dr. Holloway must have been out of the building. Satisfied that enough time had passed, David took out his iPad and stated typing, when suddenly a message flashed across the screen.

“SECURITY SYSTEM REBOOT MAY TAKE UP TO TWO HOURS.”

“Perfect,” David said, to no one in particular, as he briskly exited the closet and walked towards Dr. Holloway’s office. Thanks to the system reboot David was able to enter without the doctor’s fingerprint 

David quickly turned on the computer, and brought up Elizabeth’s file. He felt a rage building inside him, as he read Dr. Holloway’s notes, and shuddered at his sudden urge to watch the the life drain out of him. David reasoned it was simply his nurse programming that made him have these feelings towards Dr. Holloway, as a nurse David’s programming ensured the patient’s well being was his number one priority, and Dr. Holloway’s health care plan certainly wasn’t in Elizabeth’s best interest. 

After deleting Dr. Holloway’s notes about how Elizabeth was still unstable and would require daily visits with him, David looked at the doctor’s schedule. He noticed that Dr. Holloway liked to get a late start, which knowing Dr. Holloway didn’t surprise him, for the rest of the week Dr. Holloway wasn’t scheduled to get into the hospital until 11 AM. 

“You’ll find it difficult seeing Elizabeth tomorrow, when she’s released before you even enter the building,” David said as he rapidly typed in the order for Elizabeth’s release. When he had finish, David shut down the computer and quickly made his way back to Elizabeth’s room, where she was sleeping peacefully. 

“Sleep well, dear Elizabeth, by this time tomorrow we’ll be far away from this place and Dr. Holloway,” David whispered as he gently rubbed Elizabeth’s cheek. 

David sat in his chair at the foot of Elizabeth’s bed, and watched her sleep the whole night, she slept so peacefully that he hated waking her up at 6 am.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth, but it’s time to wake up,” David said as he gently rubbed her back. 

“That was the best night of sleep I’ve had in a long time,” Elizabeth smiled as he stretched awake.

“I dreamed we were on a spaceship headed to a distant planet,” she laughed as she sat up. 

“What are my clothes doing here?” Elizabeth gestured to the clothes she was wearing when she had been admitted that were now laid out on the chair.

“Well, today’s a big day,” David smiled, “today you are being released from the hospital.”

“What? How?” Elizabeth smiled and quickly stood up, she began to get dressed I’m a hurry. 

“Well,” David said as he averted his eyes, “last night while you slept I hacked the security system and edited your file I’m Dr. Holloway's office. He doesn’t get in the hospital until 11 am, so I scheduled your release for 8 am.”

“Oh David, thank you!” Elizabeth rushed over and hugged him.

“Thank you, so much, now I can finally escape him and have a fresh start,” she added placing a kiss on David’s cheek.

“Well, I knew his orders were not in your best interest and as a nurse my programming ensures I uphold my patients best interests. Obviously Dr. Holloway's plan for your health care we’re not in your best medical interests, so I took it upon myself to edit them. Think, nothing of it, it’s my duty. Now eat your omelette you must be hungry.” David said very matter of fact.

“But David, he’ll have you destroyed for doing that! I can’t let that happen to you, you’ve been so kind to me,” Elizabeth held the android’s hand as tears began to stream down her face. 

“Well yes, I did think of that,” David smiled, “so I made sure that one of the conditions of your release was your nurse must accompany you home, for at least one week after your release. I’m not sure what will happen to me after the week, but at least I will have a week of freedom.” 

“You’ll come with me. You’ve been so kind to me, you’re the only friend I have, I want you to come with me, please say you will,” Elizabeth held David’s hand.

“There is nothing that would please me more,” David smiled, “now please do eat, you’ll need energy if we’re going to run away together.”

*********************************************************************

“Thank God, he didn’t change the security code,” Elizabeth said as she and David rushed into the house she shared with Dr. Holloway.

“Elizabeth, as you nurse, I must suggest you pause and take a few deep breaths, your face is flushed, and you’re sweating quite profusely.”

“I’m fine, I’ll relax when we’re on the road far away from here,” she said as she punched some numbers on a keypad on the wall.

“Alright, that should buy us ten to fifteen minutes,” she said tossing David a backpack.

“I’m going upstairs to get important documents, they are in the safe, you fill that backpack with water bottles and snacks, I don’t know how long we’ll be driving but I don’t want to stop until absolutely necessary.”

“Of course,” David said coldly.

“Thank you,” Elizabeth said as she rushed by him and gently rubbed his shoulder.

David smiled, Elizabeth’s was the only person who had ever treated him as anything more than a machine, human even. He made quick work filling the backpack.

“He’s here!” Elizabeth came running down the stairs crying.

“Oh dear, what do we do now?” David asked as calmly as he could, he thought he must be malfunctioning as he felt fear, he shouldn’t feel anything, but there was no time to think about it as Elizabeth quickly grabbed his hand.

“Come, on we’ll hide in the basement while I think of what to do next,” she said opening the basement door.

“Elizabeth,” David said as the two of them crouched down in the darkest corner of the basement.

“Shh, I hear him up there.”

“I know,” David spoke in a hushed tone. “But Elizabeth I’m afraid I have some information I must tell you.”

“What? Can’t it wait?” She asked her voice choking with fear.

“Unfortunately it can not,” David answered as he took Elizabeth’s hand.

“I have calculated the odds of us making our escape, and they are 1 in 82, 376, 544. To put it into perspective the odds of being killed by an asteroid impact are 1 in 74,817,414. I’m afraid,” Elizabeth put her hand over his mouth when she heard the door open.

“Lizzie, I know you’re here I read the chart. Clever nurse you’ve got there, too bad he’s going to be destroyed,” Charlie yelled as he walked down the stairs banging a baseball bat against each step attempting to startle her into yelling.

Suddenly Elizabeth stood up and walked into the center of the room. David felt tears forming and wiped them away.

“David had nothing to do with it, he’s a good nurse. Just let him go back to the hospital, and I will stay here and be your dutiful little wife,” she said as she walked over and kissed Charlie. 

Charlie pulled Elizabeth up and kissed her passionately, for a second she remembered how they once were, but as quickly as that good feeling came it passed. He tossed her back onto the floor breaking her wrist. Elizabeth screamed in pain.

“Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie,” he said reaching down a rubbing her cheek as she cried out in agony.

“You had your chance, but not after you and your glorified sex toy embarrassed me. I’m going to take great pride in watching the life drain out of you, and then framing that malfunctioning hunk of junk for it.”

In a desperate survival instinct Elizabeth tried to crawl away from Charlie, causing him to laugh as she cried out in excruciating pain.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Charlie laughed as he turned around to walk back up the stair.

Suddenly he hit the floor, and Elizabeth saw David standing above blood spattered on the android’s face, and the shovel he was holding.

“What did he mean by glorified sex toy?” David asked as he helped Elizabeth to her feet.

“I’ll explain in the car, we need to get out of here. NOW.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Elizabeth, where are we going?” David asked as they got into Charlie’s car.

 

“I don’t know yet, but far away from here,” Elizabeth answered as she carefully pulled out of the driveway. Elizabeth knew if she wanted to get away she’d have to make sure she didn’t do anything suspicious, and speeding out of a driveway on a residential street would definitely cause suspicion.

 

“David, I’m going to ask you a question as calmly as I can, and I hope you will answer me honestly,” Elizabeth said never taking her eyes off the road, as she headed for the highway.

 

“Of course, Elizabeth, I would never lie to you,” the android answered.

 

“Thank you. Am I correct in thinking that as an android your programming will not allow you to hurt a human?”

 

“Well, yes, but also no,” David answered.

 

“What do you me yes and no? It’s either yes or no, it can’t be both!” Elizabeth yelled as she turned on to the highway headed north, with no idea where she was planning on going. 

 

“My dear Elizabeth please calm down, I will explain everything. Please know that I would never harm you, before I explain how I was able to harm Dr. Holloway,” David said as he gently rubbed Elizabeth’s leg.

 

“Okay,” Elizabeth inhaled and exhaled deeply, “I believe you now please explain.”

 

“Good. After I saw the way Dr. Holloway treated you under the guise of medical treatment no less,” the android answered angrily.

 

“It’s okay, I’m listening. Let me pull off over here so we can talk,” Elizabeth said as he put her hand over David’s. Once they were off the highway and parked in the underground parking lot of a supermarket Elizabeth turned to face David.

 

“I want to look at you while you talk, please go on,” she added.

 

“Right, so after that I knew his “treatment” was not in the best interest of my patient. Not knowing how to proceed I did a system check for updates and while you slept that night I ran one. The update allows for an android to protect his “master,” as they so kindly worded it, at all costs. Seeing as I was your nurse, and you were my only patient at the time, the system update must have recognized you as my “master,” which in turn allowed me to harm Dr. Holloway.” David said with a smile.

 

Elizabeth stared at him for a minute while she thought of how to reply, suspecting that she might be uneasy David continued talking.

 

“Take deep breaths, I understand this is a lot of new information for your human mind to process. Here,” he added reaching for the duffel bag in the back seat, “drink some water. Your mind and body are under great stress after everything you’ve been through, hydration will help,” the android said as he opened the bottle and handed to to Elizabeth.

 

“Thank you,” Elizabeth said after she drank half the bottle, “that helped.”

 

“Of course it did,” David smiled, “I am, after all, a nurse.”

 

“Right,” she continued, as she took David’s hand in hers. “I’ve got a few things I want to say, so please let me get through them before you say anything else.”

 

David’s face became serious and he nodded indicating he would not interrupt Elizabeth.

 

“Thank you,” she let out a sigh of relief, “first of all thank you for saving my life. I was certain Charlie was going to kill me. Secondly I am not your “master,” no matter what your programming may think. We are friends, and we are in this together.”

 

David’s serious expression softened to a smile when Elizabeth called him her friend, and he thought to himself how nice it felt holding her hand.

 

“Lastly,” Elizabeth continued, “you asked me what he meant when he called you a glorified sex toy, he was implying that you are nothing more than a machine, and that I would use you for sex.” Elizabeth’s face flushed and she averted her eyes from David’s gaze.

 

“Please go on,” David said as he gently put his hand under her chin so that they were looking eye to eye again, “I think you had more to say.”

 

“Well that’s it really. I don’t know what we’re going to do next. We’ll probably get caught and I will go to jail, and you will be decommissioned and destroyed,” tears began to cascade down Elizabeth’s cheeks and she threw herself onto David’s chest.

 

David wrapped his arms around her, remembering that hugs were very beneficial in calming a person down when they were upset.

 

“There, there,” he said was Elizabeth buried her face in his chest. “Thank you for your honestly, I’ve never had anyone treat me as anything more than a machine, and the fact that you said we are friends made me happy. I think my programming is evolving as we speak as I am finding myself feeling emotions for the first time, it’s quite nice in fact,” David smiled as he spoke and Elizabeth lifted her head and looked at him.

 

“I think we can figure out an escape if we just,” David couldn’t finish his sentence as Elizabeth pressed her lips against his, before quickly pulling away suddenly regretting doing it.

 

“So that’s how it’s done,” David smiled. “Why did you pull away so fast? In the films I’ve watched kissing usually lasts longer, and the mouths are open.”

 

“Well I thought it wasn’t right for me to kiss you without consent, I wouldn’t like if you did that to me,” she blushed.

 

“Elizabeth,” David leaned in and whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

 

“Yes David,” she answered as she bit her lip.

 

“I would absolutely consent to you kissing me, but I think it’s best we leave now as I’ve noticed a woman getting out of her car staring at us.”

 

“You’re right, buckle up,” she composed herself as she fastened her own seatbelt. “Let’s find the nearest hotel and figure out our next move.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
